A mi me gusta
by FerAmayaSnape
Summary: John tiene una cita, pero Sherlock no lo dejara ir con ese espantoso peinado y esa horrible corbata. Johnlock


_**Disclaimer: Nada me es mio, John y Sherlock se pertenecen a ellos mismos y a la BBC.**_

_**N/A:He aquí el producto de un sábado sin nada que hacer. Esperó les guste y cualquier comentario al botoncito de review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A mi me gusta...<strong>_

-¿Has visto mi chaqueta?- inquirió el rubio atropelladamente, echando un rápido vistazo debajo de la mesa.

Sherlock alzo una ceja, sin despegar los ojos de su libro, pero ese simple gesto lo decía todo *¿Y que te hace pensar que yo se donde pierdes tus cosas?*

John bufo, y sin agregar otra cosa, desapareció por las escaleras.

Pasaron 15 minutos, Sherlock apenas se movió para pasar las hojas de su libro.

-Vas tarde- susurro cuando el médico volvio a aparecer en la sala.

-¿Que? No es verd... ¡Demonios voy tarde!

Sherlock rodó los ojos *¿Por que siempre dices las cosas obvias, John?*

-¿A donde vas?- inquirió el moreno, aun sin mover los ojos de su sitio.

-A ningun lado en particular- fue la vaga respuesta del rubio desde la cocina.

Sherlock, ahora si, le regalo una mirada.

Vestimenta casual - iría a un bar o cafeteria probablemente no muy lejos.

Zapatos lustrados, camisa nueva, colonia *de olor... Agradable a su parecer*, chaqueta recién lavada, corbata *nudo terriblemente hecho*- una cita.

Su mirada continuo subiendo hasta su rostro, dispuesto a averiguar con quien saldría el ex-militar, sin embargo Sherlock dejo de pensar en cualquier cosa y las palabras simplemente salieron como catapultadas fuera de su boca.

-¿¡Que demonios es eso!?

John dio un respingo, reparando en la mirada casi horrorizada del detective.

-¿Que?- Inquirió alarmado, acercandose de dos zancadas hasta el centro de la sala, para poder mirarse en el espejo sobre la chimenea.

-¿Que ocurre?

John le lanzo una mirada sobre el hombro, sin comprender.

-¿Que le paso a tu cabeza?

-Sólo es un nuevo peinado- replicó John, volviendo a mirarse al espejo casi con orgullo.

-Te ves más viejo- informó Sherlock desde el sillón.

-Eso no es cierto- replicó el rubio sin despegar la vista del espejo.

-Y menos atractivo...

John tuvo que tomarse un segundo para procesar las palabras del menor, pero conociéndolo, decidió ignorarlo.

-No le gustará.

-No la conoces, Sherlock.

-No le gusto la camisa de la cita anterior, no le gustara tu peinado.

El rubio le lanzo un mirada a través del cristal.

-Demonios...- se quejo, pasando los dedos por el cabello.

-¡Deja eso!

Sherlock se había puesto de pie, acercándose a él con paso lento, y obligándolo a bajar las manos.

-¿Sher...sh... Sherlock?- inquirió John, con la voz entrecortada.

Él detective clavo esos ojos color nebulosa *si, para John ese era un color* en los azules del doctor, haciéndolo estremecer.

Sherlock casi sonrió cuando vio las mejillas del mayor teñirse ligeramente de rojo.

-¿Y ahora me dirás que eres un experto en estilismo?- inquirió el rubio escéptico cuando el moreno comenzó a reacomodarle el peinado, sin embargo, se dejo hacer.

-Quizá...

John rodó los ojos.

Sherlock se tomo su tiempo, disfrutando del color carmín de las mejillas de John, de su respiración entrecortada pero sobre todo, de la cercanía de su cuerpo.

-¿Ya?- inquirió el rubio con fingida impaciencia. En verdad parecía hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mirar en cualquier otra dirección que no fuera el detective justo frente suyo.

Sherlock sonrió con suficiencia, notando el nerviosismo de John.

-¿Nervioso?- inquirió Sherlock suavemente, sin moverse, aunque ya no le acomodaba el cabello.

-¿Qué?- balbuceo John humedeciendose los labios.

*Vuelve a hacer eso y voy a besarte, John Watson, lo juro*

-Por la cita- agrego el detective con una nota de diversión casi indetectable. Pero John vivía con él, y lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Que es divertido?

Había fruncido el entrecejo. Era más sencillo pretender estar molesto y así olvidar que la loción del detective se estaba colando por su nariz, muy, muy profundo.

Sherlock lo miro fijamente, de esa forma en que John sentía que le esculcaba el alma.

-¿Te importa?- inquirió de pronto, sin embargo, ya había comenzado a deshacer el nudo de la corbata.

John le regalo una rápida mirada confusa.

-No deberías usar corbata- susurro Sherlock que, de algún modo, se había acercado más a John.

El rubio sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer. Definitivamente su cara debía estar ardiendo.

Sherlock parecía haber decidido que era muy divertido mirar a John, mientras este sentía una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrerle la espalda.

-Eres terrible con estos nudos...- comentó mirando al médico. Pasando la corbata al rededor de su cuello sin dejar de mirarlo. Acomodándola al largo correcto sin dejar de mirarlo, haciendo el primer cruce sin dejar de mirarlo...

John trago con dificultad, volviendo a humedecerse los labios. Sentía toda la boca seca. Y mientras tanto, por algún motivo desconocido, solo no podía dejar de mirar a Sherlock.

Sherlock había dejado de hacer el nudo, completamente concentrado en atravesar a John con la mirada, hasta que el celular del rubio interrumpió el extraño silencio.

"Estoy aquí... ¿Donde estas?"

-Demonios- bufo el mayor.

-No va a esperarte- comento el menor, leyendo desde su sitio el rápido mensaje que había tecleado rubio.

John elevo esos ojos azules para lanzarle una mirada de *tu callate*

Volvió a guardar el celular en el bolsillo.

-¿Terminaste?- bufó, sin mirarlo.

-De hecho...

Sherlock deshizo el nudo con calma.

-¿Que haces, Sherlock?

El tono molesto en la voz de John, divertía tanto al detective.

-No le gustará la corbata

Sherlock volvió a comenzar con el nudo, lento, sin ninguna prisa.

John clavo sus ojos en él, quien por cierto no había dejado de mirarlo.

Se humedeció los labios de nuevo, como si se tomara su tiempo para no explotar y gritarle alguna groceria a su amigo.

-¿Entonces por que demonios me haces perder el tiempo, Sherlock?

-Por que a mi me gusta...- susurro el detective y sin más, tiro de la corbata de su mejor amigo.

John abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió el primer contacto. *¡Sherlock lo estaba besando!*

Ni siquiera era un beso, era más bien un roce de labios, que estaba siendo suficiente para enloquecer al medico.

-¡Muchachos!

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una ajetreada Señora Hudson que cargaba un par de bolsas con las compras de la semana.

Se separaron tan deprisa, que John casi tropieza con sus propios pies.

-Déjeme ayudarle.

El rubio se acerco a la casera, ayudándola a llevar las bolsas hasta la cocina.

-Cariño, esa corbata te luce espantosa, si vas a llevar a cenar Sherlock deberías quitarla- susurro la mujer en tono confidencial.

John la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ella le regalo una sonrisa.

-Estaré abajo si necesitan algo- anuncio la Señora Hudson, saliendo de la habitación sin agregar nada mas.

John no estaba seguro de querer salir de la cocina. Bien podía tomar sus llaves, salir por la puerta y largarse a su cita aunque ya fuera 20 minutos tarde, sin embargo, había algo en su interior que lo obligaba a quedarse, algo mucho más fuerte, que insistía en hacerlo volver a la sala, donde Sherlock de nuevo estaba leyendo su libro.

El medico termino por salir de la cocina, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y, extrañamente, sin saber donde demonios poner los ojos.

Pudo sentir la mirada del detective clavada encima suyo, aunque este pareciera no mirarlo.

-3 minutos más y se ira del restaurante- informo el moreno.

John fruncio el entrecejo. ¿Eso era todo? Solo fingir que nada había sucedido y seguir con la charla como si jamas la hubiesen interrumpido. Balbuceo algo inteligible, consiguiendo así que Sherlock lo mirara.

-Tu... Uh... No terminaste el nudo- exclamó percatándose de la dichosa corbata aun en su cuello.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, John? No le gustara. Solo quitatela.

Y Sherlock volvió a su lectura.

John lo miro confundido *¡Demonios! Acaba de besarlo*

Se quedo quieto en su sitio, pensando muy seriamente en la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerro casi enseguida, incapaz de decir nada. La abrió de nuevo. Ninguna palabra parecia capaz de salir de su boca.

-¿Quieres decirlo de una vez?- bufo Sherlock con fastidio, arrojando su libro a un lado -No me dejas concentrarme.

El medico rodo los ojos sólo un poco divertido.

-Creí que tu...- carraspeo incomodo, con las mejillas ardiendo e incapaz de continuar.

Sherlock lo miro. John estaba seguro que podía leerlo tal como a su libro.

-Olvidalo- termino por balbucear.

Desaparecido dentro de la cocina tan apresuradamente, que se fue a estrellar con la puerta de la alacena que seguramente la señora Hudson había dejado abierta. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, masajeandose la cabeza con una mueca.

-Te estas despeinando.

John dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del detective tan cerca. Giro en su sitio para poder mirarlo.

-Si yo... Ummm lo siento.

Sherlock se acerco a él, acorralándolo contra el mueble a su espalda.

-Algo ibas a decir sobre mi.

John lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta los labios del detective, a solo centímetros de él...

-Tienes las pupilas dilatadas- informo Sherlock.

-Ya lo se, idiota.

Fue John quien tiro de él esta vez. Se aferro a la tela de su saco como si la vida se le fuese en ello, tirando de ella con la suficiente fuerza para obligarlo a acercarse y busco sus labios con una desesperación de no se conocía.

Sherlock se acerco más a él, llevando ambas manos a su cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

John sintió su cuerpo estremecer cuando Sherlock le mordió el labio inferior, arrancándole un suspiro y consiguiendo así colarse dentro de su boca. El médico se dejo hacer, correspondiendo aquel beso con una ansiedad que también podía sentir el detective.

Sherlock lo había tomando por la cintura sin embargo, sus manos habían comenzado a buscar el final de su camisa, desesperado por sentir cualquier trozo de piel del rubio.

John no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando sintió los fríos y largos dedos del detective contra la piel de su espalda, explorando cada centímetro a su alcance.

El estúpido y común aire termino por hacer falta, obligándolos a separase.

Ambos se miraron, y John no pudo evitar soltar una risa extraña.

-¿Que?- inquirió el detective sin comprender.

-Creí que eras asexual- susurro el médico, disfrutando del tacto de las manos de Sherlock aun sobre su cuerpo.

-Y yo sabia que tu no eras gay.

John lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca dispuesto a contestar cualquier cosa, pero Sherlock lo cayó con un beso.

-¡Oh! Sólo camina- exclamo el rubio cuando se hubieron separado de nuevo.

Y entre besos, caricias y pasos torpes, ambos consiguieron llegar hasta la habitación de Sherlock.


End file.
